


Revelation

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge-Ironstrange Edition [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Sometimes its in the quiet moments that you realize how much you love someone.Day 1: Nose Kisses





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list: https://wonder7pickle.tumblr.com/post/175216325831/30-day-otp-writing-challenge
> 
> *Will not be daily uploads. Just for whenever inspiration strikes. 
> 
> Day 1: Nose Kisses

Tony watched Stephen from across the table, where the sorcerer was sipping at his cup of tea, eyes on the thick tome in front of him. His lover had been up before him, studying from the early hours of the morning and Tony hadn’t quite worked up the courage to inquire if it was because of a nightmare.

But at the moment, the thought was far from his mind. The sun was streaming through the windows, lighting the wide-open dining area and sometime soon they’d be joined by other early risers in the compound. They had meant to stay at the Tower last night after a brief encounter with a new maniac that had just enough brains and skills to cause problems, yet they found themselves exhausted and not quite able to make it.

Something about the quiet of the morning, the stillness of the air, the comfortable silence in each other’s presence, felt undeniably domestic. For a moment, Tony’s mind rebelled against the realization, something prickly and unsettled running along his skin.

He took a deep breath, exhaled, and it was gone.

Long past were the days of running, he was getting much too old for all that and while it still made his stomach twist, just a little, he found himself settling more firmly into his chair. Looking at Stephen, whose trembling fingers rested delicately on the tabletop in a way that betrayed his pain, Tony found himself filled with pride that he knew Stephen well enough to understand his body language. To become familiar.

It was an experience he’d only had twice in his life before. Rhodey was the first, one of the only men who could put up with his sarcasm and attitude in such a way that he became a good friend. Tony hadn’t been entirely sure he’d ever find someone whom he could trust so thoroughly, believe in to have his back, want by his side. The second, through far more twists and turns, had been Pepper. Their relationship had been organic and new and gentle in a way that left Tony breathless and out of step. If it weren’t for her and her subsequent friendship, Tony didn’t think he’d ever find himself in a place where he could love Stephen like this.

There were others in his life of course. But they were all shaded by a sense of duty, professionalism, power dynamics inherent of who he was. Stephen had never cared about that, never looked at him with awe like the citizens on the streets or agents at his back. He also never looked upon his decisions with judgement, never sized up his intentions to figure out if he was wanting like the other Avengers. Stephen was different.

Stephen had looked at him and saw a person. Flawed. Damaged. Passionate. Determined. Tony was just glad that was enough for him. All the same, he had never imagined dates and texts and early morning greetings. Hadn’t ever seen them gripping each other tight after battles, sharing looks in meetings, whispering I love you.

Hadn’t imagined this.

An early morning with steaming coffee and tea, going over files like some old married couple. Tony’s heart skipped a beat at the passing thought, eyes glancing at Stephen’s bare and scarred fingers. His mind always had a tendency to work ahead of him and he was only drawn out of brief sketches of a nanotech ring by the sound of Stephen’s voice.

“Tony.”

He looked up to find Stephen watching him with an arched eyebrow, obviously having said his name a few times. Tony offered a sheepish smile, “sorry, what was that?”

Stephen’s lips twitched but didn’t comment, instead gesturing at the worn pages of the book in front of him, “I was trying to tell you that I found something that might help with the little inter-dimensional crack Wong and I found and I’m bringing it to Kamar-Taj today.”

Tony frowned, “by which you mean you probably won’t be back for a few days until its handled.”

Stephen nodded, took in Tony’s expression, “did we have something planned that’s got you all disgruntled?”

They didn’t, but the morning was too peaceful, too filled with heart-warming realizations to want to see Stephen to go, to wait quietly for his return. Except, this too was part of their lives and that was why they were so perfect for each other. Tony would go stir-crazy if all his days were like this, if it weren’t interrupted by earth shattering action and dizzying heightened emotions, like waiting for his lover to return home.

“Nope, nothing.”

Stephen offered a knowing smile, those kaleidoscope eyes always seeing so much more then Tony intended to give. He didn’t mind, “alright then, I’d better go. Sooner I’m gone the sooner I’ll come back.”

With that he stood, closing the heavy book and lifting it into his arms. Stephen paused next to his chair and looked up at him, whose eyes twinkled with some unnamed mischief. Tony tilted his head up as Stephen leaned down in anticipation of a kiss. Instead of lips meeting his, however, there was the softest of presses to his nose.

Startled, Tony opened his eyes and glared up at his smirking lover.

“I’ll give you a proper kiss when I get back, you do know how I like to make you wait.”

Tony blinked incredulously but before he could demand Stephen kiss him properly, he was stepping through a portal, a laugh echoing into the space behind him. It was impossible to hide the smile that stretched across his lips.


End file.
